Dolores Internos
by valery hiwatakinomiya
Summary: Una mañana de mayo, todo es igual que siempre para Takao Kinomiya, pero el no se espero la noticia al llegar a casa, que le cambiara todo su mundo, y todo por Kai Hiwatari.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí vengo con una historia mas de mi pareja favorita Kai & Takao, espero les guste… n.n

_INTRODUCCION_

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**DOLORES INTERNOS**

_Valery Hiwatakinomiya_

_-Te lo digo en serio! , ¡Me gusta ese hombre!_

_Esas fueron las primeras palabras cuando te vi por primera vez…_

_-¿Es ese, el que esta cruzado de brazos?-__Señalando al chico indicado de entre un grupo de amigos._

_-¡No apuntes!, y si, es el…-_

_Esa fue la primera pregunta que hice sobre ti…_

_-Mm...… no tiene mala finta, ¿y le hablas?-_

_-Si, siempre que me lo encuentro-_

_Esa fue la primera vez que tuve celos…_

_-¡Oh mi Dios!, ¿Qué debo hacer?, vienen hacia acá!-_

_-¡Primero respira mujer!, y se tu misma…-_

_-Si tienes razón- __Tomando aire y recuperando su compostura. _

_El grupo se pasa de largo pero el chico les sonríe._

_Esa fue la primera vez que me enamore…_

_**.Una Semana Después-**_

_En una mañana de mayo se escuchaba correr en los pasillos de una escuela pública a un joven de ojos y cabellos azulados, que hacían juego con su mochila y su gorra._

_¡Bravo Takao se te hizo tarde OTRA VEZ! ¡Ahora si se te va a hacer con el profesor de Literatura!..._

_Pensaba el chico mientras buscaba su aula de clases._

_-Solamente espero que todavía no haya llegado-Decía mientras se acercaba al aula._

_-¡Si, no a llegado!, ¡Gracias Dios!- Celebraba al ver el aula con sus compañeros de clase adentro y solos son hacer nada._

_Dejo la mochila adentro del aula por si el profesor llegaba y no se daba cuenta, así cuando el regresara al aula no tendría problema, solamente le diría algún pretexto al profesor._

_Le gustaba pasear por la escuela mientras esperaban a los profesores, era su forma de relajarse y también para conocer gente nueva._

_A si lo conocí a el…_

_-hola kai-__Acercándose a un chico bicolor que estaba parado viendo con interés un cartel en la pared y con un plumón en la mano._

_-hola Takao-Volteando a ver al peliazul con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué haces kai?-Mirando a kai con una ceja levantada._

_-ah… estoy pensando que poner en este cartel, es que es el cumpleaños de un amigo-Decía mirando el cartel para después pasar sus ojos al peliazul._

_-Oh vaya que bonito, ¿y quien lo hizo?-Mirando el colorido cartel con mucho detalle._

_-yo lo hice y soy el único que le falta por firmar-Afirmaba con una media sonrisa._

_-¿Tala?-Pregunto confuso el peliazul._

_-Si, ¿no sabes quien es?-Le pregunto el bicolor muy amablemente._

_-No a lo mejor de vista lo reconozco, pero no se me hace familiar su nombre-Se explicaba el chico peliazul._

_-Pues, veras es un pelirrojo un poco mas alto que yo… a veces esta conmigo, creo que si lo has visto-Le explicaba el bicolor al peliazul._

_-¡Oh!...!si ya se quien es!, ¿!no es el chico que estaba platicando con nosotros, el otro día sentados en el pasto?-Afirmaba y se preguntaba Takao._

_-¡Si, ese es!-Decía kai recordando._

_-Oh! entonces cuando lo vea lo felicitare… a oye kai… ¿me podrías decir la hora?-Preguntaba preocupado._

_-Si, claro son las… 7:30 a.m.-_

_-¡QUE!... rayos se me había olvidado por completo que tengo clase-_

_-¿En que clase estas?-_

_-En Literatura-_

_-Será mejor que te apresures Takao-Le decía el bicolor negando con la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Lo se, bueno nos vemos luego-Se despedía Takao con una mano en el aire, corriendo hacia su aula de clase._

_DOLERES INTERNOS~DOLERES INTERNOS_


	2. Chapter 2

DOLORES INTERNOS DOLORES INTERNOS

=En clase de Literatura=

_Porque no puedo simplemente dejar de pensar en… no… no pienso decir su nombre… es que es inevitable no pensar en… el._

_-__Joven Takao-_

_Ahora que lo pienso, desde que lo conocí no dejo de verlo y pensar en el… que me estará pasando…_

_-__Kinomiya-_

_Será que… me estoy enamorando de… NO!... eso no puede ser… yo no me puedo enamorar de Ka…_

_-__TAKAO-_

_-AH!- Grito Takao sobresaltado parándose de su lugar volteando a ver hacia su alrededor._

_-PPF, profesor es usted!, porque me asusta así!- Mirando enfrente de el un señor con mirada severa._

_-Kinomiya, salga de mi salón-_

_-Pero porque? -_

_-No esta poniendo atención a mi clase-_

_-Pero Prof.…-No pudo terminar la oración por que el mayor lo interrumpió._

_-Cuando decida querer se un estudiante que quiera aprender, entonces puede regresar-_

_-Pero…-_

_-No se diga mas, salga de mi salón-_

_-Esta bien! - Decía mientras tomaba sus cosas para después salir por la puerta cerrándola detrás de si con un poco de fuerza._

_¡Genial lo que me faltaba!, que me corrieran de una clase de dos horas. _

_Pensaba mientras caminaba y se fijaba en la hora._

_Bueno al menos es temprano y falta mucho para la otra clase… voy a vagar un rato, mientras termina mi clase haber si me encuentro con mi amigo máx., para poder pasarla bien un rato y para que se me olvide lo sucedido en clase de literatura._

_Caminaba sin rumbo en la escuela cuando…_

_-TAKAO!-Gritaron a lo lejos._

_-Que..?- No pudo terminar ya que un chico rubio de ojos azules se le fue encima, abrazándolo por detrás sin dejarlo respirar._

_Como de costumbre, un takao asfixiado por su rubio amigo__._

_-M… máx.… no p… puedo… re… respirar-decía un takao morado por la falta de oxigeno._

_-Ha ha!... hola takao- Lo saludaba un alegre máx._

_-Máx te he dicho que ya no hagas eso… un día de estos me vas a dejar con el color morado en la cara-_

_-Si, takao lo que digas – Decía con un tono sarcástico el rubio._

_-Oye y porque no estas en clase taka?-_

_-Ah… es que…-_

_-No me digas que te sacaron de la clase otra vez!-_

_-No… me perdí y no encuentro mi aula-_

_-Ha ha… si como no, me lo dice la persona que conoce mejor la escuela que su propia casa-_

_-Hey!...-_

_-Habla hombre porque fue esta vez?- Pregunto máx un poco serio sentándose en una banca cercana._

_-No hice nada malo… solo estaba…- Se puso a pensar._

_-Distraído como siempre?- Afirmaba el rubio asintiendo con su cabeza._

_-Solo un poco, pero si le estaba poniendo atención al viejo!- Decía mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo al recordar su distracción._

_-Taka- Le llamo máx._

_-Si?- Levantaba la mirada hacia su amigo._

_-Que te sucede?... desde hace días estas un poco… mas que distraído-_

_-Creo saber porque pero… no estoy muy seguro- Sentencio takao sentándose al lado de máx en la banca._

_-Te escucho amigo-_

_-Veras todo comenzó el día que lo conocí a… el- Decía takao sintiendo algo extraño dentro de el cuando pensaba en "esa" persona._

DOLORES INTERNOS DOLORES INTERNOS


	3. Chapter 3

DOLORES INTERNOS DOLORES INTERNOS

_=En un lugar de la escuela=_

_Un grupo de diferentes chicos estaban hablando sentados en el pasto._

_-Ha, ha… oye Kai, no seas amargado y únete a la platica- Decía un chico de ojos dorados y pelo negro agarrado en un coleta larga._

_-Hm.… -_

_-Si Kai, no seas amargado y platica con nosotros- Dijo un chico pelirrojo._

_-No tengo ganas – Dijo simplemente Kai acostado en el pasto debajo de un árbol cerca de donde estaban sus amigos._

_-Hey kai, porque no nos platicas de tu "nuevo amigo" – Dijo un pelinaranja de ojos azules tratando de sacar a kai de sus casillas._

_-Quien?- Pregunto kai, sin mucho interés._

_-No te hagas como el que no sabe nada kai, sabes de quien te hablamos-_

_-No se de quien me Hablan Rei- Le dijo kai malhumorado al de ojos dorados._

_-Aunque tengo que admitir que tienes buen gusto kai-_

_-A que te refieres con eso Tala?- Tirando una mirada fuerte al mencionado._

_-Por favor kai, no te hagas el idiota con nosotros –_

_-Si kai, Brooclyn tiene razón, ya dinos como se llama el "Bombón azulado", que hablaba contigo esta mañana- Dijo Tala. _

_-"Bombón azulado"?-_

_-Si, el que estaba hablando contigo esta mañana al lado del cartel de tala- Decía Rei._

_-Takao?-_

_-Woow, para ser un amargado kai, tienes un buen gusto- Dijo Brooclyn._

_-Hace que tanto tiempo lo conoces?- Pregunto Rei._

_-Hace una semana-_

_-Y?- Pregunta Tala._

_-Como que "Y"? – _

_-No vas a tratar nada con el "Bombón azulado"?-_

_-No le digas así Tala, tonterías, además no es mi tipo y ustedes saben que yo estoy con hilary-Aclaraba Kai._

_-Ah si…"La pequeña Babosa"…- Dijo Brooclyn_

_-Hm.…- Menciono molesto kai, con una cara de pocos amigos, levantándose de su lugar para marcharse._

_-Brooclyn!, no le digas así a la novia de kai- Exclamaba Rei._

_-Discúlpame!, pero kai ya sabe de antemano lo que pienso de ella…-_

_-Si, también que cuando la llama "Pequeña Babosa" es de cariño…-Decía Tala._

_-Es verdad- Dijo Brooclyn muy quitado de la pena._

_-Oye kai!, antes de que te vayas quiero preguntarte algo!...- Dijo Tala medio gritando sin moverse de su lugar en medio de entre Brooclyn y Rei._

_-Que?...-Dijo kai deteniéndose pero dándoles la espalda a sus amigos._

_-Bueno, ya que no te interesa el "Bombón azulado"… perdón…. Takao… no te importa si salgo con el…-_

_-Has lo que quieras __no me interesa__…- Dijo esto resaltando las ultimas palabras, mientras seguía su camino._

_=En la salida de la escuela=_

_Takao salía de su ultima clase, se dirigía a la parada de autobús donde esperaba a Máx, para irse juntos, ya que eran vecinos._

_Cuando llego espero sentado en la banca, viendo como iban y venían estudiantes de su misma escuela, saludando amigos que pasaban y siempre sonriendo a gente desconocida._

_Máx ya se tardo demasiado… me van a castigar si no llego temprano… y lo mas importante!... se me va a pasar la hora de la comida…_

_Se decía así mismo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado._

_-Takao?...-Llamo la persona._

_-Ah, hola Tala!...-Contesto Takao volteando a ver al pelirrojo._

_-Perdón te molesta que me siente junto a ti?...-_

_-No, para nada, adelante…oye por cierto Feliz cumpleaños!-_

_-Ah, gracias!... creo que todos ya me dejaron muy claro que hoy cumplo años-Dijo Tala sin mucho interés._

_-Ha ha..ha… oye y cuantos a__ños cumples?...- Pregunta un takao divertido._

_-Diez y nueve…-_

_-Vaya… yo en unas cuantas semanas cumpliré los diez y ocho…-Dijo orgulloso el peliazul._

_-Ah si, bueno entonces, para cuando los cumplas iremos a festejarlos al "Ultraviolet", es un antro, y puedes invitar a quien tu quieras te parece?-_

_-Por mi esta bien…-_

_-Trato?...-Dijo Tala ofreciéndole la mano._

_-Trato-Decía Takao tomando la mano del ruso pelirrojo y cerrando el trato._

_-Bueno entonces nos vemos luego takao…-Dijo Tala levantándose de su lugar para marcharse._

_-Adiós…-Dijo takao despidiéndose con la mano, para luego quedar paralizado mirando al otro lado de la calle, donde pudo ver a Kai con una chica agarrados de la mano caminando hacia la esquina._

_Pero que!... que hace kai con… con… con ella juntos como si fueran nov…_

_-Takao!-_

_-…-_

_-Oh takao, perdón por haberme tardado tanto es que el profesor de ingles no nos quería dejar ir sin una tarea…-Se excusaba Máx._

_-…-_

_Takao aun seguía viendo a la persona que tenia enfrente de el hasta que dieron la vuelta._

_-Takao me estas escuchando?...-_

_-Ah,… si, pero ya hay que irnos porque no vamos a alcanzar la hora de la comida-Dijo mientras se levantaba y continuaba caminando sin mostrarle la cara a su amigo por pena a que le viera los ojos vidriosos._

DOLORES INTERNOS DOLORES INTERNOS


End file.
